1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to a hydro service system and more particularly to a multipurpose maintenance, repair and cleaning apparatus designed to be mounted on a helicopter.
2. Background Art
It is known that various contaminants may become attached to insulators on high voltage transmission lines, and if these contaminants are allowed to build up, this may cause the insulator to flash over, causing power outages and/or physical damage to the high voltage transmission lines. It is known that insulators can be cleaned by taking the transmission lines out of service and cleaning them by hand.
It is also known that the insulators may be cleaned more efficiently by directing a stream of cleaning fluid under pressure, generally water, onto the insulator, to remove any dirt or foreign objects which have become attached to the insulator. Generally, this cleaning process is done by a bucket truck or other ground based pumping system. This is inefficient, as insulators are generally located well above the ground and are difficult to reach. As well, they are often located on terrain that is inaccessible to ground based vehicles.
It is further known that an external platform made of electrically conducting material may be mounted to the landing skids of a helicopter so that all parts of the helicopter are of the same electrical potential. This platform may then be used as a repair platform for the repair and maintenance of high voltage transmission lines. However, such platforms are generally used for repair purposes.